Pahtria Clans
Pahtria Clans are the closed landed aristocracy of the Stilor Empire, and include all members of the Clan. Historically, the Clans decend from patriarchs of the warrior and priestly clans that supported the first Emperor. Today, the clans still maintain their lands, but also pursue interests outside of religion and war, though many still do have members in both sectors. Each Clan is entitled to a seat in the Chamber of Councilors and is usually, but not always, wealthy. Finally, no Clan can be elevated to Pahtria status. The only way for a new Pahtria Clan to be created is for an existing Pahtria Clan to split into two more more daughter clans. Origin The Clan structure always existed in Stilor society, however it was not until the founding of the Empire that the formal distinction of "Pahtria Clan" emerged. The word "Pahtria" comes from the word "Pahtr'na" meaning "honored." At the founding of the Empire, the first Emperor, Xev'Valor, named the 750 Patriarchs/Matriarchs of the clans that supported him as "Pahtria," appointing them to the Chamber of Councilors. Thus raising them from rogue priests and despised warlords to honored members of society and leaders in the Imperial Church and Imperial Military. In Society Status Pahtria Clans are, de jure, no different than Common Clans aside from their role in the Chamber of Councilors. However, de facto, they are given a much greater role in the governance and economy of the Empire. They will frequently use their economic and societal power to influence policy making to favor themselves. Also, due to the judicial practice of Patriarchs/Matriarchs judging members of their clans charged with crimes against the clan, Pahtria Clans frequently use their influence to get courts to desginate crimes committed by Clan members as crimes against the clan. Thus, keeping the matter in house with only a slap on the wrist. However, their is a growing movement to limit this influence and Pahtria Clan Patriarchs/Matriarchs abilities in interfering with the government. Finally, while Pahtria Clan members also frequently consider themselves to be superior to the Common Clans, their are numerous poor Pahtria Clans. Pahtria vs. Common The distinction between Pahtria and Common is based solely on birth. Official rights, powers, and protections are the exactly the same between the two groups. In many cases their are Common Clans with wealth and power that exceeds Pahtria Clans, at the same time their are many Pahtria Clans that, aside from their land holdings, are quite poor. The major distinctions are ultimately seats in the Chamber of Councilors and the overall greater wealth and power of the Pahtria Clans. Leading Clans *Xev: The Imperial Clan, its Patriach/Matriach has sat on the Handara Throne since its creation. *Kan: Leading political Clan, currently Kan'Dor, the Patriach of the Kan is the Lord Chancellor of the Chamber of Councilors *Shorka: Major contributor to the Imperial Military. Several of its members of high ranking officers in both branches. *Pila: Rival of the Kan. Currently, a member of the Pila, Pila'Rov, is the Minister of Justice Category:Stilor